Problem: A box contains $5$ red jelly beans, $6$ green jelly beans, and $5$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not green?
There are $5 + 6 + 5 = 16$ jelly beans in the box. There are $6$ green jelly beans. That means $16 - 6 = 10$ are not green. The probability is $ \frac{10}{16} = \dfrac{5}{8}$.